The Mob's Daughter
by reader101
Summary: Demazi-Martinez are the powerful pureblooded Mob and 'mione is the daughter of the leader. what happens when she shares a dorm with Malfoy? will she find love in her only enemy? And what happens when she has to share that dorm w/ her controlling brothers?
1. Chapter 1

**Reader101**

**The Mob's Daughter**

**Chapter One**

* * *

Hogwarts. That was where I am headed. Back for another long year of studying and doing homework. Of helping Ron and Harry with their essays and projects. But not so much anymore since I had made head girl and would have my own dorm which I would have to share with the head boy. This unfortunately was Malfoy. Voldemort had finally been destroyed and I am happy to say that I can finally have a normal year. Yeah right? If only they knew. If only they new about my familia, about my home. About Mexico. About my three brothers. If only they knew the real me. But they will. And soon too. For my papi was sending my brothers to Hogwarts. He said that since the war had ended I could come out of hiding. And I am. But that doesn't mean I need my brothers there. They had already graduated from a school in our Mexico. Papa said that he had to make sure everything was under control there since the war had ended. I guess I understand. He is a very influential person in the wizarding world in Mexico. He's actually apart the Mob. The Spanish-Italian Mob. There are two Mobs in Mexico. Papa's mob and then the Mexican-American mob. And after today everyone would know that I was a big part in it. I also would not be allowed to walk around with a glamour charm on anymore. This had some perks to it. I wouldn't have dull frizzy brown hair with even duller dead brown eyes.

"Mia. Let's go chica. We're here." A boy a little older than me said.

"Don't rush me." I replied while standing up.

"Well then let's go. I have to go get Nathaniel so he can take the glamour charm off." That would be my brother. Nicolas was only a year older than me but always felt that he needed to order me around. Nathaniel is the oldest of all of us. He is currently 21 and is stuck with another year of school all because papa didn't trust me to handle myself. Although I fought in the war with Harry he still feels that I'm nothing but a little girl. But he told me that he didn't blame me and that he wasn't angry. Then there was Carlos. The second oldest. He was 19 turning 20 in a few months. And he did blame me for being here. He had just gotten out of school two years ago and was still in full party mood.

"Mia, are you ready?" Nathaniel asked as we walked up to the entrance to Hogwarts.

"No." I told him softly.

"Well come on. But first let me take the glamour off." He walked closer to me and tapped my forehead with his wand while muttering something softly. So softly that I couldn't understand it. I could feel my hair flattening and growing longer. I was shrinking also. I could feel my waist getting smaller and my breast growing two cup sizes to a C. I felt something brush my forehead and knew that my hair was done changing. It was midnight black and fell in soft waves to middle of my back. My bangs were also long and stop on the middle of my eyelid.

"Let's go. I'm ready to eat." Nicholas said as he pushed open the doors.

"You're always hungry." I mumbled under my breath.

"Come on. We are already late." Carlos told us as he walked up to the doors of the great hall.

"Yeah. Days late because someone had a hangover yesterday and made us miss the train." I told him.

"You can't blame that on me. I had to party while I still could." Carlos replied.

"Let's not fight. We have to stay strong. We are Demazi-Martinez's after all." Nathaniel told us. "Now let us go into the dinning hall and meet our new peers."

"I don't want to do this. Now before we go in did you explain things to Dumbledore (sp?)? "I asked. I didn't want to have any unnecessary complications.

"Yes. Now stop worrying. You'll get wrinkles, chica." And with that he opened the doors with a loud creak. And all of the head in the Great Hall turned to us. "Come on."

My brothers strutted into the Hall and started to make their way to the head table to the teachers. I was still self-conscience and stood there looking around the room at all of the familiar faces and a few new ones. I noticed that Harry and Ron were staring at my brothers as they walked. They weren't the only ones. A lot of the females were also. I looked over at the slytherin table and saw a lot of the boys looking at me also. I looked down at my outfit. My short black skirt and purple camie that went nice with my tan skin. I also noticed that Draco Malfoy was looking at me with curiosity and hatred. Which I had already suspected since he thought that everyone was below him, even after the war had ended.

"Mrs. GRANGER!!!"

"HERE!!" I yelled back. I guess I had zoned out when I was looking around.

"Please come to the front." I slowly started to walk forward knowing that everyone was looking at me. "I have your head girl badge right here Ms. Granger."

"Excuse me." Carlos said loudly. "But I do believe that her name is Mia Demazi-Martinez." I heard gasping and whispering break out in the hall.

"He can call me what he likes Carlos."

"No. He will call you by your name."

"It was my name."

"I think that they should at least refer to you as Martinez." Nathaniel said to me.

"Ok."

* * *

**Harry's point of view**

"Is that Hermione?" I asked the people surrounding me.

"That's what they said." Neville replied.

"Did you hear what else? They said that she was a Demazi-Martinez." Ginny said in shock.

"A what?" I asked thoroughly confused.

"A Demazi-Martinez. They're only the most dangerous pureblood Wizarding Mob in the world. They're a mixture of Mexican and Italian." Ron said in hushed tones.

"They are huge enemies of The Lopez. The Lopez's are another pureblood Mob but they reside in Spain. Dangerous business you got if you get mixed in with them. "Seamus (sp?) Told me. "I can't believe they would come here."

"Wait. Are you guys telling me that our nerdy bushing hair friend is in a family of the Mob?!?!?! No. I won't believe it." I said shaking my head.

Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly and all of the heads turned to face him. "First I would like to announce our head girl. Mia Demazi-Martinez, formerly known as Hermione Granger. And now I would like to introduce you to some people who will be spending the year with us. Nathaniel, Carlos and Nicholas Demazi-Martinez. You may get back to your dinners."

* * *

**Back to Hermione**

"You and your brothers will be sharing a dorm with the head boy. The dorm is across the hall from the room of requirements and the password is 'Unity'. Goodnight and welcome."

"Thank you professor." I slowly turned around and looked at all of my peers faces. A lot were still stuck in shock. "I think I shall retire to the room now. I'm not very hungry." And with that I left the Great hall in a hurry.

When I made it to the seventh floor I walked to where Dumbledore said the dorm was. There was nothing there. But I said the password anyway. And a vast wooden door appeared. I turned the knob and went inside. Gasp. Before me was a large circular room. A fireplace on the other side of me with two arm chairs and a huge couch. To the right off me was a large book shelf filled with books on Mayan Runes and Astronomy. There were a total of six doors. Three on each side. I went to the one with my name on it. It was in the middle of Nathaniel's and Carlos'. On the other side was Malfoy's, Nicholas' and the bathroom.

I opened the door and the first thing I saw was crookshanks (sp?). "Mi Amor." I rushed into the room and grabbed him. He of course knew my true form and trusted me. I then noticed the king size four-poster bed. I had also noticed my large closest which had all my clothes in it already. I turned and fell onto my bed on my back with crook still in my hands. Even though he trusted me he still didn't like all of the movement and jumped out of my arms and into the common room.

"Damned Cat." I heard someone yell. I jumped up and ran into the common room to see Malfoy cursing under his breath.

"What is your problem?" I asked him with my hands on my hips.

He looked up and stared at me. "Well?"

"Nothing." He replied shortly.

"Whatevs. Not like I care anyway."

"What's it like?" he asked suddenly.

"What's what like?"

"Being apart of only the biggest Mob in the world." He said in a duh sort of fashion.

"It's like being apart of any other rich family." I said while shrugging.

"Yeah right."

"It really is. Come and sit with me and I'll tell you." I slowly walked over to the couch and sat down. When I noticed that Malfoy was still by the door I patted the seat next to me. "Come."

He reluctantly did as I said but he sat stiffly. "Relax Malfoy, I'm not going to hex you."

"Granger…I…I guess I can't even call you that anymore."

"No. you can. I really don't mind. I don't want things to change just because everyone knows now." I told him. And it not only surprised him but it surprised me as well. I didn't usually open up to many people.

"Do you seriously think that the weasel and scar head will have to balls to get involved with someone in the mob?" he asked as he turned to face me.

"Yeah. I mean they did fight in the war. And Harry did defeat Voldemort. He has the balls to do anything, except ask Ginny back out." I told him as I faced him as well.

"No. you're wrong. Probably the only people who will have the balls are all slytherin. And they only want to get on your good side." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"And? I know people will try to use me. But most will …………….fear me."

"I don't fear you." He said bravely.

"I know." I told him softly. So softly that he had to lean in to hear me. "That's why I like you. You know how to handle things. Dangerous things."

"I know. I was a deatheater."

"I know you were. And even though I fought against you in the war I still think the darkmark is incredibly sexy. Sometimes it even turns me on." I whispered.

"Yeah?" he leaned in closer.

"Yeah." I closed my eyes and leaned in closer.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. I'm writing the second chapter now. I just came up with the idea for this story this morning. Please review. I'll be updating the story soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**_I hope you like this chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update. I've had a lot to deal with lately. I'm hoping to keep the updates coming regularly._**

* * *

**__**

The Mob's Daughter

Chapter two

A chat with Draco Malfoy

_**Reader101**_

* * *

_Previously :_

_"I know. I was a deatheater."_

_"I know you were. And even though I fought against you in the war I still think the darkmark is incredibly sexy. Sometimes it even turns me on." I whispered._

_"Yeah?" he leaned in closer._

_"Yeah." I closed my eyes and leaned in closer._

* * *

"Mia." Carlos said completely ruining the moment.

I jumped up off the couch. "Yes?"

"I think it's time you went to bed." Nicholas said while glaring at Malfoy.

"I don't think it's time."

"Actually I agree with Nicholas. We should all go to sleep." Nathaniel told us. He walked over to me and gave me a kiss on my forehead. "Let's go to our rooms." When no one moved he added "NOW!!"

There was a chorus of 'good nights' and everyone went their separated ways.

I went into my room and went to my dresser where I pulled out a black boy shorts (the lingerie) and a matching bra. I quickly changed and made my way to my bed. "G'night Crookshanks." I called out as I turned the light off.

**

* * *

**

Midnight in the common room.

An hour after Mia turned her light out my brothers and I met in the common room.

"This place is terribile. I hate it here." Carlos said.

"Yeah well, it's not bad for a school." Nicholas replied.

"I don't like the allievi maschii (Male students). I don't like the way they were looking at Mia sorella (my sister." Nathaniel told them.

"I especially don't like that Malfoy kid. Isn't he the one she's always complaining about? I didn't like the way he was getting all cozy with her on the couch. We're lucky we came in when we did. He could have take advantage of her. Then papi would have really been mad. We need to have a little chat with him. Show 'em who's boss." Nicholas said.

"Yeah, Nate. We gotta. IL ragazzo (the boy) don't know who's in charge. He was practically raping her when we came in." Carlos pointed out.

"Yeah, this is bad. That's why we have to look out for her. She doesn't know about the dangers of the real world. Especially now that everyone knows who she is." Nathaniel said more to himself than to his brothers.

"Yeah. And she thinks she knows everything. She always over analysis' things that she has no business in." Carlos was right in a way.

"Yeah. She does. She'll get into all kinds of trouble with that boy. I don't see why she has to be like that. She should just be like any other girl. They gossip and shop. And although she does those things she doesn't just think about it all the time like she should. Instead she comes up with these ludicrous ideas and plans. And even though they work most of the time, she shouldn't be the one doing them." Nicholas threw his hands up in the air in an exaggerated motion.

"But look at who Mia is inside. She'll be great when she gets older. It's who she is. She's already helped defeat Voldemort. And by doing that she brought the Lopez's down some. You do know that they sided with the sick bastard." Nathaniel informed them both.

"Uhhhhh……..no?" Nick said unsurely.

"Who?" Carlos asked.

"The Lopez's. All of them sided with Voldemort. They weren't in his inner circle but they were up there in importance." He told them.

"Are you serious? How do you know?" Nicolas demanded.

"I was actually the only one who turned up for the conference Papi called. Well other than for Mia. But she wasn't supposed to be there. I think she's up to something."

"Well of course she's up to something. When is she not?" Carlos said while rolling his dark brown eyes.

"I hate it when she plans things. It unnerves me. She always manages to surprise me. I thought that I would be used to it by now but I'm not." Nicolas said bitterly.

"Oh, I didn't know that anyone was up." A voice said from the other side of the common room.

The three brothers turned to stare at one Draco Malfoy.

"Yeah, well we are. Come and sit down. We have some business to discuss." Carlos said in an intimidating voice.

"What for?" Malfoy asked.

"We need talk." Nathaniel answered simply.

"Alright. Let's talk. But I would like to stand. There really is no point for me to sit down."

"Okay. You don't have to sit. We just need to clear some things up." Nathaniel told him.

"Let's just get straight to the point. Don't cogida con fuera de la hermana." Carlos told him.

"Excuse me, but if you would be so kind in to speak in English. I would much appreciate it." Malfoy replied back.

"He said not to fuck with our sister. That means don't talk to her, don't look and her…. Don't even thing about her." Nicolas explained to him.

"What makes you think I want to 'fuck with your sister' as you so kindly put?"

"We saw the way you were all over her. We're not stupid." Nathaniel replied.

"You could've fooled me." The platinum blond muttered to himself.

"What was that? Qué el infierno le hizo opinión justa? ¿Usted desea repetir eso?" Carlos yelled.

"English please."

"Carlos keep it down. Matter of fact, just stop talking." Nathaniel instructed.

"Just stay the hell away from her." Nicolas said determinedly.

"And what the hell makes you think that I'm going to listen to you? Goodnight." And with that Draco Malfoy turned on his heel and walked back into his room confidently.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry it took so long to update. My friend was put in the hosipital and I was just so depressed that i couldn't write. please forgive me.**

**The Mob's Daughter**

**Chapter Three**

**Reader101**

MPOV

I woke up around seven. I ran into the bathroom. I really needed to get to the bathroom first before my brothers. Contrary to popular belief; men do take long in the bathroom. Well at least my brothers do. I really wanted to get down to the great hall so I could talk to Harry and Ron. I haven't spoken to them all summer and I missed them terribly. Well I didn't really get a chance to think about them all that much. Not with my father freaking out about me coming out.

I took a long shower and made sure to wash my long wavy black hair with my favorite vanilla shampoo. I got out of the shower and wrapped the first towel that I grabbed around my body. I walked up to the mirror and wiped it off. I slowly examined my face. No zits or pimples. My eyes were a nice shade of violet (which is possible. It's caused by the mixture of blue and red eyes. Some albinos have purple eyes.) with emerald green speck. And I'm not kidding. I have purple eyes. Well purple and green. But I like them. It makes me unique.

I put a drying spell on my hair and watched as it fell to the small of my back in soft waves. It was much easier to manage then when I was under the glamour charm.

BANG!!

I spun to face the door which had slammed open unexpectedly. "Oh."

"I didn't know you were still in here." Malfoy said casually. "Is that my towel?"

I looked down and noticed that the towel I had wrapped around my body was green. "I….I guess it is. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. It's natural for women to want to be wrapped up in my clothing." He said smugly.

"Well, 1. this isn't your clothing; it's a towel, and 2. Why would they contaminate their bodies with your filth?"

"Haha. Let me tell you, my body is far from filthy. Although I can't say that for my mind." he slowly walked closer to me.

"Yeah, well. I really don't need to know that." I told him while rolling my eyes.

"You didn't need to know it but you wanted to." He informed me.

"I don't think I did. Well, I guess I better go get dressed. Thanks for the towel." I quickly brushed past him and into the common room.

"I actually think I want my towel back now." He said as I pasted him.

"Okay. I'll dry-clean it and have it nicely folded on you bed." I told him.

I look in the mirror in my walk-in closet. My school skirt ended half way down my thigh and my shirt showed off my curves as nicely as a uniform could. This wasn't much. I had also decided to just wear my black flats. There is no reason to wear heels when I'm going to be walking everywhere. I exited my room to find my brothers sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"Let's go."

"Mia, we just wanted to talk to you for a second." Nathaniel said.

"Oh, well, alright. What is it?"

"Well, you see Mia. We don't want you talking to-"

"We don't want you to whore yourself out to boys like Malfoy." Carlos cut in. I gasped in shock at what I was hearing.

"Whoring myself out?! Whoring myself out?! Is that what you think I was doing? Perchè io non sono stati mai in modo da insultato nella mia vita? È questo come pensate me? Che whore io stesso di I fuori a qualsiasi uomo che lo esclude. (Why I have never been so insulted in my life? Is this how you think of me? That I whore myself out to any man who excepts me.)" I said softly but shaking with rage.

"No, of course not. Don't ever think that." Nicholas said as he stood.

"Non penserei mai quello voi la mia sorella. Mai. E non desidero sentirlo mai comunicare mai ancora come quello circa lei." Nathaniel rushed over to me and embraced me is a bear hug.

"I didn't mean for it to come out quite like that. I just don't want you to talk or hang out with him. He's the enemy. He was a deatheater and so were the Lopez's. they ran in the same circle. And being Demazi-Martinez we're above them." Carlos said. It was his way of apologizing and I had to except it.

"It's okay. I forgive you. Now if you don't mind I think I'll head down to breakfast." I quickly walked out of the heads room and down the hundreds of stairs to get to the great hall. I stop right before the door. I had to be sure of what I was going to tell Harry and Ron. I know they would be mad at first but what if what Malfoy had said was true. What if they didn't want to have anything to do with me now? What if they hated me now for lying to them for all these years? I would have to deal with it, and suck it up. And with that marched into the room with my head held high and went straight to Harry.

"Hi guys." I said softly; all my confidence gone.

"Oh, hey Mione." Harry said just a softly.

"Harry, you don't want to get mixed with the likes of her." Ginny whispered harshly. To say that it didn't hurt would make me a liar. But it was expected.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked just as harsh.

"That Harry shouldn't be interacting with people like you." She told me with her nose stuck in the air.

"People like me? People like me? And do tell me what is wrong with people like me?"

"You know. You do nothing for the wizarding world and your dangerous. You family does nothing but KILL people!" she shouted standing up.

"Excusing me? Kill people? I think you have us confused with the Lopez's. My family may not being involved with the Wizarding World of England but we are the Wizarding World of Italy and Mexico. And you will do well to remember that Ginevera(sp?). And Harry and Ron, if this is the way you feel then I will remember not to bother you further." I was livid. I couldn't believe she thought we killed people. Just because we're the mob doesn't mean we kill random people. Only the ones who deserved it.

"I may not agree with Ginny but I can't be involved with you anymore. My family wouldn't allow it." Ron said not looking me in the eyes.

"I see, and you Harry?"

"I don't care who you are. You helped me defeat Voldemort. You were the only who was always there for me. And for that I could never abandon you." Harry told me strongly while stand from his seat. "Let's sit somewhere else shall we."

"That would be most pleasant." As soon as we found seats on the other end of the table I began speaking. "I know you have a lot of questions and I will answer them. I just waned to say thanks first. For not leaving me the way everyone else has."


	4. Chapter 4

Dear readers,

I am terribly sorry for not updating in the past few months. But I do have a very good reason. School has been a killer. But i love it to death even all of my AP classes. But also my uncle has been in the hospital and i had to be the one to take care of him. I also have been revising the stories and correcting all of the mistakes. but i will try to update by the end of October. Please just stay with me and be patient.

With love from the bottom of my heart,

Reader101


	5. Extended Break

Dear Readers,

I know I know. I'm a horrible writer. I really did plan on updating. I swear. But everything has been really hectic and drama filled that it is ludicrous. My mom is moving to Cincinnati because her husband got a job down there. Hate him. So now I have to move in with my grandmother. And it sucks since next year will be my senior year. But Whatevs. I'm here to say sorry and that I'm trying to get back into the state of writing my stories. Lately I just find myself writing poems and songs about my wretched home life. My vocabulary has also changed. Not drastically but I have established a more fluent and expressive. I also want to thank everyone who reviewed and sent private messages during my extended break. I really appreciate it. So thank you everyone and hopefully I'll have a chapter up soon.

Reader101


End file.
